


lock screen

by fishysama



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: M/M, One Shot, boomer!miyagi, miyagi is old, qwdgfbds, they are both Bitch Bastard™
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 15:30:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20659493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishysama/pseuds/fishysama
Summary: “am I your lock screen?” + “you weren’t supposed to see that” for terrorist.





	lock screen

Shinobu returns to a now-shared bedroom, feeling refreshed after a well-needed and -deserved bath. He hums and opens a bottle of water, only to place it on the bedside table untouched. He crawls into bed, purposely nudging his lover as he does.

Still, Miyagi does not respond. He’s too fixated on his phone.

Shinobu pouts.  _ Fine. _ “Old man⸻!!” he launches himself onto Miyagi’s back, clinging.

Blandly: “What’s wrong, Shinobu-chin?”

“Hm,” Shinobu latches onto Miyagi’s chest, “What are you doing?” He peers over Miyagi’s shoulder.  _ Ah. Boring. _ His screen is bright white and filled with text that Shinobu doesn’t bother to read. “Work stuff. I’m almost done, though.”

“We can cuddle after.”

Shinobu smirks, blushing a bit. “You wrecked my body, by the way. I’ve got bruises all over.”

“...Sorry,” Miyagi closes out of the emails; showing a moment of his background— oddly familiar white and peach tones— before turning it off.

“Wait!” Shinobu feels a bit devious, “Am I your background?”

Miyagi looks back, nervousness clear in his eyes. “N-” Before he has the opportunity to respond, however, Shinobu snatches the phone right out of his hands. “W-Wait!”

In one second, Shinobu’s expression transforms from one of mischief to one of displeasure. The look he gives Miyagi says everything.

Miyagi raises his hands in defense, hurriedly explaining, “Okay, Shinobu-chin, listen to me—”

A look to kill.

“O-Okay, so, um, when Risako and I were, um… still together… s-she set that as my background—”

_ “And why haven’t you changed it?” _

“Well, I would if I knew how to—!” A quick punch comes to his stomach. “Ow!!! I’m being serious! Technology has gotten way too complicated for me…”

Still grimacing, Shinobu’s face is flashed with white light. With just a few more taps, Miyagi’s phone screen now shows a picture that looks more like a mugshot than a cute, flirty background. “Here. Goodnight.” He flips the comforter over his head, making as much space between Miyagi and him as possible in their queen-sized bed.

_ Oh boy… _ Miyagi tosses his phone aside, somewhat fearful about whatever abuse would come to him in the morning. “G-Goodnight, Shinobu-chin.”

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://juroguro.tumblr.com/)


End file.
